Eat Me, Kiss Me, Love Me
by misslovblebubble
Summary: serena is fairie and Darien is a cold and dark Lykcen king. both are meant to be together and don't know it, hopfully Darien doesn't kill her first seeing how fairies are werewolf food. can darien fall 4 serena while a war brews on? rated m 4 future chaps
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!! Yes yes yes, it is I, I am back with another story, and yes I know, those who already read my other stories are gonna want an explanation as to how I had time for a new story but not time to update the other ones. I just can't help myself, when I get a great idea, I have to type it up and I just gotta post it cause I need it to be read!! 'deep breath' now if only I confessed to my priest like that I'd be well on my way to being a better person. He he he….he. but anywayyyy I hope this idea is really good.

I wanted to do a story with of course one of my favorites, werewolves!! any who, I also wanted to incorporate other non-human creatures so I'm pretty happy with it, it could be better though, I'm looking for an editor cause I'm really lazy now but at the same time I don't like people messing with my work so ignore that. Any way hope you like.

Now, for more important things, reviews, reviews are such….wonderful things, such beautiful things. Even if you don't like it, review. I like reviews, good and bad. So yes, review. Also, I'm being forced to pay for my own internet so if I don't update, it's cause I chose to buy shoes and McDonalds instead of paying for internet so forgive me for I have many weaknesses, and plus I get my laptop taken away sometimes so yes, those are my excuses laid out in front of you. but most likely I'm out partying and getting drunk and I'm too buzzed to write or I've been forced to attend church. For some reason my church is always open twentyfour hours and seven days a week. And their always a meeting you can go to. Like a week ago, my mother took me to church and the father was talking about how teenagers are under a lot of body image pressures and I'm like I eat McDonalds everyday and love my body and so do the boys so I didn't think i needed to be there but of course my mother had a firm gripe on my leg and I couldn't get away. Anyway, I update pretty quickly so if I don't update, I lost connection or I'm forcefully at church listening to some old man who probably molests little boys behind the alter. (If anyone is insulted by that, I am sorry…kind of…not really.) anyway……………………………………………..by the way, the is only a rough draft, I just want to see if anyone is interested before I continue with the story. Also I've found out how to get these things copyrighted so no stealing this idea or I've got big trouble for you.

Any way, enjoy!!

Here is a better summary for you………………

What would you say if someone said that all those fairie tales, about werewolves, vampires and witches were true? Serena at a young age finds out that life isn't as it seems. She out that she herself is a fairie and all the ways at the bottom of the food chain. On a jounary to find some where she can belong, Serena is kidnapped only to be captured again by someone different. What she doesn't know is that every step, every wrong turn is really the right turn. All leading her to the one person she'd meant to be with. Darien Shields is the world's present Lykcen King, Werewolf King. After years and being alone and without a mate, he is meant with only two choices, go mad or send out a world wide hunting party for his lost mate. as time ticks, Darien goes out of control, becoming more unrulely and dangerous, as Darien is on the brick of his own destruction, he refuses to admit that his mate is a lowly Fairie. Can Darien find it in his heart to see past the hatred he has for all races but his own? Is he so far gone that not even finding his true love can save him? Will Serena ever be able to let herself fall for someone she was thought to fear?...keep reading you might find out.

08080808080808080808080808

Eat me, Kiss me, Love me

Chapter 1: The beginning

Serena knew she was different from everyone else since she was little, but didn't know just how different she really was. It happened one night when she was thirteen. She had been asleep in her bed but woke up to the aching pain in her back. The pain in her back had been there for about a week and she hadn't thought much about it but that night the pain had been too much and had woken her up. She had woken up screaming and had found the oddest thing, wings attached to her back, butterfly wings. The pain came again and the last time she remembered was her aunt rushing in and telling her it would be okay.

After calming down, her aunt had sat her down and explained to her exactly what was going on. Serena could still remember the shock that had shaken her when her aunt had said the word faire. Serena, up till that point, had always thought of herself as human. She never noticed anything that would tell otherwise.

Now Serena was just a bit slow at some things so it took her aunt to point out the obvious. Like the weird people and friends her aunt had. And the more Serena thought, the more things seemed to make sense. And she realized her aunt was one too.

Serena remembered the warmth of her aunt's hand, which enclosed her small childlike ones.

She was a woman of fifty-one but her looks mirrored that of a woman in her thirties. She had honey blond hair and foggy blue eyes, which shined with wisdom. Laugh lines kissed her around the edges of her lips. Aunt Karen was the only family that she ever really had.

That night she had held Serena in her arms, stroking the long tresses of her hair. They sat in their tiny living room of their southern home in Louisiana, where Serena had grown up. That night everything was made clear to Serena, though she was only thirteen so not much had made sense to her at the time.

"Now listen," her aunt had said as she kissed Serena softly on the forehead. "I am going to tell you a story that my mother told me and her mother told her, a story about our kind." She held a old book in her hands that had looked a hundred years old and then some.

"The first of us was born a long time ago, you see there was a small faraway land, it was beautiful, magical with its waterfalls, luscious plants, and trees that stood so tall it would take a day to climb. There lived a goddess named Akasha, she was the mirror of perfection. She had pale olive skin that shone in the sun. She had long black silky inky hair, which brushed the ground, and gorgeous forest green eyes. She lived in the small land alone, though not for long."

"A god named Eriko, ruled over much of the land during those times, he was the wolf king, he was the leader a mighty race, Lykcens, werewolves. He was feared throughout the land. He was cold and mean. One day as he surveyed his land, his dark eyes fell upon a small plot of land wedged in-between the mountains. Curious, he made his way to this land to see what it held. Now Eriko was not a kind or generous god, he was a powerful god who only cared about conquering land and having his way. To any other, the land would have taken their breath away but Eriko cared not for beauty but power. He was not at all fazed by the beauty of the land. But what he saw froze him, all he could do was to stand there and watch the goddess Akasha. He watched as she bathed in a pool of water, singing to herself."

"A sense of want and need passed over the god Eriko, the want to have her and the need to control her. Without hesitation, Eriko came up behind her and took her into his arms. His dark eyes found her startled green ones. 'You belong to me now.' He told her, not planning on taking no for an answer. Shocked and bewildered she jumped from his arms and ran away. Fearful of the strange man she just meant, she spent all day hiding in the trees and bushes, for Eriko had not left, for he was determined to have her. 'I will not leave' he shouted. 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I will not leave without you. Only another who is more beautiful could pull me from you. Come with me and I will love you for eternity.'"

Afraid, Akasha fled through the small land not stopping, fearing the worst if she stopped. Suddenly a group of butterflies flew past her. _Only another who is more beautiful could pull me from you. _An idea sparked into her head. She had several times made small friends to play with using her powers. She caught a butterfly, and running, she used her abilities. She knew it would drain her energy and strength but she understood that it was her only hope. Running to a nearby river, she dug a hole near a tree and planted what was in her hand. As she stood up, large arms enclosed around her, but she did not fight him, no, she let him take her and carry her off. She was too weak to fight."

"Akasha was scared. She knew of the outside world, a world beyond her tiny home and its many inhabitants, but she had never dared to venture out of her home. Eriko took her home with him. As he promised, he did love her very much and he made her his queen. Akasha soon came to love him. A love she never knew she could feel. But soon, after years away, she began to miss her home. After several days of pleading with him, he finally promised to take her there to visit. So many days later, he did as he had said, he took her there. She joyously made her way through her old home, with Eriko following not too far behind. She spun around in joy and traced old routes travelled. She than made her way to the riverbed that was one of her favorite places but stopped dead in her tracks when an old memory came flooding back once she saw what laid across the riverbed. There, singing in a voice to no other but herself, was something she had never thought about since a long time ago. The thing she had buried, the thing she had put all her strength into that night, and it sat there so close yet so far away.

"She was beyond compare, her hair shone like a pure light, golden yet sliver, laying all apart her, and blue eyes that were so blue, the sky and sea must have been in a great jealously. And behind her, attached to her creamy pale skin were large blue butterfly wings. She was beautiful. Than the words Eriko had spoken years ago came rushing back, drowning her, _'only one more beautiful than you, could pull me from you and there is no such one,' _and the reasons for that creature's being came back. Desperate, she turned to find Eriko and take him from there before he saw her, but it was too late, he had seen her. And in his eyes, Akasha saw a deep passion, but they were not looking at her."

"Akasha protested and begged him to leave the creature but he refused, his heart seemed set on taking her with them. And so it was, for that day when they returned home, not as the two who had left that early morning but now as they walked into the castle, three came. That night, Eriko did not come to bed and Akasha laid in bed as alone as she had years ago before he had come into her life. He didn't come to bed the next night, nor the night after, nor the next or the next. Finally she saw him and begged him to tell her he loved her. He told her he did but once again, he had not come to bed. Knowing what the truth behind his distance from her, Akasha made her way to the newly built chambers he had made for that creature of his, the one he now called Serenity. There, that night, she stole into the chamber and in horror watched him love another, and not just any other but a creature she had borne into the world, a creature that would not have been there had it not been for her. She crapped from the room in silent sobs of anguish. But the tears stopped and hate instead filled her. From that night, she planned the doom of her lover's lover."

"Akasha felt as though the heavens wished for her to pervile. For a war now months later brewed between her Lykcen lover and the night dwellers, vampires, they wedged war and the king was called away. Eriko, not knowing of Akasha's hatred or that she knew of his betrayal, entrusted to her, Serenity. Akasha waited a good few nights till a letter came from the king, telling of his safe travel but enraged Akasha when he had not even asked for her but asked only to see if his dear Serenity was well taken cared of. That night, with a heart so black and cold, Akasha woke Serenity from her slumber. She knew the Fairy was a little fool, not as bright as her beauty. With sweets, she led Serenity through secret ways around the castle and down into the darkest parts of castle. As Serenity sat on the floor eating the sweets, not seeing the shadow in front of her, Akasha stood behind her, she stood with an ax held up in her hands. And did not hesitate as she swung the ax down and hacked her to pieces."

"Eriko came home a fortnight later, unaware of Akasha's actions. He sat at the dinner table, and kissed her, and quickly asked for Serenity. Not showing the rage in her, she promised she would be joining them soon and motioned him to eat and said 'my beloved, due eat, it has been long since you've been home and had any decent thing to eat.' She smiled at him, a sweet and wide smile. 'I made it myself, just for you my love' and she watched as he ate the meat she had cooked for him and praised her at its taste. What Eriko failed to notice was the blue soft flesh that sparkled in his plate. Curious, he asked 'What is this meat you feed me?' and at this Akasha would not stop from laughing, and it quickly turned into a shrill laughter. He looked at her in shock, 'Have you gone mad?' he demanded of her. She stopped suddenly and hate once more filled in her. 'Have I gone mad you ask? What am I to do when my love sleeps and beds with another, and with a creature I made!' she screamed at him now on her feet. 'You ask me what it is I have you eat. Well look, for now your dear fairy lies not under your belly but in it.'"

"Eriko suddenly looked upon his plate and in horror realized that there was truth to her words. In rage, he stood and grabbed her, picking her up and thrusting her across the dining hall. 'You accused woman how dare you!" he bellowed at her in such a voice that the ground moved. But his abuse did nothing, she stood and shook with laughter. 'Don't deny that she did not taste just as good dead as alive.' She chuckled, for now sanity had left her. She knew he would kill her surely but she was a strong enough of a goddess to do harm to him. She laughed as he descended upon her and held her delicate neck in his large ones, his crawls burning into her flesh. She choked out at him, 'You think you're done, I'm not even close to being done with you my love.' She laughed a deep laugh, 'I curse you.' she spoke as loud as she could for those around who had gathered. 'I curse you and your like.' She spat at the last word. 'I curse you so that you may feel the pain that I have felt for you. For when my death comes, your fall will after. I place a curse on you so that your fate is tied with that of a lover, so that without your true mate, you will fall, your kind will fall. Now your fate is tied to your love and without it you will surely parish.'"

"And he killed her. But not long after her death did the curse of the goddess come forth, for the king soon became insane as he felt himself become weak and soon died as she had promised, but he did not die without witnessing the fall of his empire for many of his kind did die, and they soon saw that the curse had come true, for many did begin to parish but with the finding of a mate, a true one, they lived. And so for the next hundred years a depression fall upon their kind as many sought to save themselves from the curse of the goddess, looking for their mate. But a strange occurrence developed for soon sighting of fairies became frequent and soon they were a race all their own. The goddess may have hated the faire that had lead to her demise but wanted to be remembered, not for the curse she had placed upon the Lykcen race but for the beauty she was, and the beauty she made, and so from her lifeless body grew more creatures, ones such as Serenity. As for the depression, it ended as a new king came, King Darien, he slaughtered the vampires and the wolves once again ruled over the land and, a new race surfaced, a beaten race planned its ravage, and one race stood in the shadows, brewing the demise of all the others."

"And that is what we are, what you are, and that is the story of how we came to be." Her aunt told her, closing the book. "Now to this day, fairies are hunted down by werewolves for food, vampires slaughter them for their vanity, and witches will kill you for your wings, for in them lie magic that they would use to kill anyone in their way. Now that you have grown your wings, anyone, anything, can identify you for what you are. These are the dangers that you now face."

"These are the same dangers that your mother faced. And now that I've told you how our kind came to be, it's time you knew how you came into this world."

More was revealed to her that night. She thought that being told that werewolves and vampires and other creatures really existed and that she was not human was the worst her aunt had not told her. But as the night went on, the truth she knew started to fall apart.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Serena had been told that her parents were a loving couple that had been meant with a terrible accident when they were struck by a large truck and killed. But it wasn't true.

"Your mother was beautiful. Our mother named her Selene, after Serenity in the book, because like you, she had those beautiful eyes and hair, and those blue wings. Your mother had a big heart, she was my little sister and my responsibility when our mother died. We lived the best way we knew how. Everything was fine. Until that winter, it was Selene's seventeenth birthday. She was so excited, I had gotten her this necklace that she had wanted. But the fun was cut short when we heard howling in the distance. By now we knew the difference between a wolf and werewolves. We knew that one day we might be faced with an attack. So we had a safe cell built with solid silver all around so when they came, we could hind in there till they were gone."

"We headed to the cell and as we ran, we could hear screams and cries. We wanted to help but we couldn't. As I headed for the cell, I realized that she wasn't there behind me. I ran back to get her, what I didn't know was that she had gone back for the necklace. By the time I got to the living room, he was already there, I didn't know who he was then. All I saw was a blood red wolf on top of her, as big as a lion, and with fangs that were foot long. I thought he was going to kill her. But he didn't. He growled at her and smelled her and then left.

"Afraid, we ran to the cell and stayed in there for three days, or till the food ran out. We were sure that they were gone, and for a few days, everything seemed to go back to normal. But one morning I woke up to a knock on the door and answered it. And he stood there. I knew what he was the moment I saw him. He was tall, very tall and strongly built, but what gave him away was his hair, it was blood red. And than your mother came down and she recognized him by his eyes. We ran of course but he grabbed me and threw me against the wall, and I watched him grab your mother."

"I thought he was going to kill her but he didn't. I realized that he smelling her. He talked to us, he told us why he'd come back."

"He went by the name of Endymin, he was your father." Serena could now hear venom in her voice.

"He told us that he'd come in search of his mate, that he had sense her here and as he got closer he found Serenity. Now, you have to understand that it was rare for werewolves to mate outside of their race, it almost never happened. He made it clear that he hated the idea of a farie being fated to be his mate. But he would do what he had to do to live. He told us that he'd be back."

"I was angry of course and we didn't know what to do. We couldn't leave, he had her scent plugged in his head, and before he left, he had bitten her, so he would find us no matter where we went. That night, a group of thugs came to our home and broke the safe cell we had. I knew he had sent them to destroy it, in case we tried to hind in there from him."

"He came back as he promised. The bastard didn't even knock, he just came in and demanded that I hand over your mother. I refused but nothing I could say would stop him. He found her and dragged her down the stairs. I tried to stop him but I couldn't do anything but watch him take her away. That night she called me, I didn't know where she was and nor did she, but she knew that she was close to home and she planned to runaway and come back. I tried to talk her out of it but she was afraid of him and didn't want to stay any longer. All night I waited in front of the house, looking for her. It wasn't till morning did I see her come running to me."

Serena watched her aunt pause and realized how hard it was for her to relive the memory, Serena could tell she was speeding through the story, pulling out parts but she continued.

"I was so happy to see her. But as soon as we hugged, a car parked right in front of the house and he walked out. I knew we couldn't fight him. But we had to try. He grabbed her from me and threatened to kill me and eat her if she tried to run away from him again. But I negotiated with him to let her stay home and if he needed her, he could come here. I told him that if he took her away, she would only keep running away and she might get killed. I told him that she would be safer here and that we wouldn't go anywhere, and if we did, he could easily find us."

"He didn't come to the idea quickly. He took her back but when she ran away again, he bought her back and told us that he would come when he wanted and he would take what he wanted."

"At first it was just every full moon. He would come only to mate with your mother. Of course she didn't want to but there was nothing we could do. I had to watch that bastard terrorize her for two years. She tried to love him, or have some feeling for him, but he made it clear that he hated the idea that he was forced to mate with someone so much lower than him in race and rank."

"But his visits became more frequent. And then she became pregnant. We tried to hind it from him but she was his mate, there was nothing that she could hind from him. He wanted to abort it. But he couldn't lay a hand on your mother. So he dragged her to a clinic to abort the baby but with a lowering Lykcen population, the doctors wouldn't do it. There was a good chance that the baby would be born Lykcen. So for the next nine months, your mother carried you. But your father had every right to kill you by law, it was just easier to have a doctor to do it."

"It wasn't until a week before your mother had you did he tell us his intentions. Your mother was devastated and afraid. But I wasn't going to let him do it. Your mother and I stole away one night to a friend's house. She was a witch and though as a race, we were enemies, she owned me her life and she helped us hide from him. She had magic strong enough to shield your mother from him. It wasn't long after that she had you, but the birth was hard on her and she died giving birth to you. I knew your father wouldn't give up looking for you so I took you away and kept running with you till I knew he was dead."

After both stories, Serena didn't know what to think. At thirteen, it was too much for her.

That night, a young Serena slept uneasy. After the story, her aunt had warned her to be careful, she was a fully fledged faire now and her scent was like a becan, she was a light in a pitch black room, easily seen, she had to be careful.

For three years they lived in happiness, that night seemed like a faraway place to Serena as she lived her life as normally as it would allow her. But her happiness like before did not last long.

One night, Serena was violently shaken awake to her aunt frantic and yelling for her to get up and get dressed. She tried asking her aunt what was wrong but all she would say was that they were near, that they were coming. She quickly dressed in the dark for her aunt had told her the light from the house would only bring them closer. Then they rushed down stairs and outside to where a large truck was standing and waiting. As she was rushed forward, Serena felt that she was in some holocaust. She was pushed into a truck that looked much liked the ones that Jews were placed in and she became fearful of what was to come. The truck soon began moving quickly away and realizing that her aunt wasn't there with them, she begged for them to turn back but they didn't listen to her, she realized that they were all fairies and realized that they were all running away from the same thing. As Serena looked back, she saw no sign of her aunt. All she heard was howling in the distance.

Later, after they had travelled a long ways, she found out that her aunt had stayed behind to give them time to get away. She had fought and tried to get out of the car but they held her there, telling her that there was nothing any of them could do and that she would die if she went back, that the wolves would surely kill her. She never saw her aunt again.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

3 years later…

Sweat drops fall from Serena's cheeks and rolled down her neck, the Arizona sun beating down on her. Strands of her silver blond hair fall from her braid and stuck to her face and neck and she irritably pushed them away. Sweat fall into her crystal blue eyes and stung. Her blue t-shirt clung to her and her shorts felt as if they were filled with water and it felt heavy against her skin. Her once white sneakers were now a brownish red, the color of the desert. Its wear and tear showed its painful journey through the desert and more. Now looking down at them, she wondered if they would make it the rest of the way, though she wasn't sure where she would really go, she knew it was far away.

After finding a good spot, not that there was any, she dropped her book bag and assumed the position. Her arm stuck out at her side, her hand was in a fist with her thumb pointing up. Serena had been hitchhiking for a while now, since she was eighteen. Now nineteen, she was used to the disappointment that followed as yet another car passed by without stopping, one of few in the hot desert.

With a sigh, Serena tried again but to no avail and decided that it was best to just walk till she dropped. She picked up her old dark green book bag and placed it on again and began walking down the road.

Only five cars passed her during that day but only three stopped. The first was a truck, it had stopped and the driver seemed nice but she had seen enough movies to know that truckers, well most, were packs of rapists and said no. The second car, a Mercedes, held a balding middle age man who for ten minutes harassed and continuously tried to get her into his car but finally he gave up. The last car was a Hummer and it was packed with fledglings, wolves. They howled and whistled at her but they were no real threat.

She knew the dangers of her trip to California, and she knew the desert held many enemies not just for her as a girl alone but for her kind. Her destination was her only and last choice and she was willing to go through hell to get there, though she felt like she'd already been there and back.

Tied, she wiped her head for the tenth time and pulled her hand away to see it drenched with sweat. She sighed and walked on.

After a long time of heavy breathing that sounded her tiredness and soundless desert, she heard a noise not far behind her. She turned around and looked to see a car heading toward her. She adjusted her eyes and saw a silver Jaguar. She didn't bother to stop. No one in a fancy car like that would stop for her so she ignored it.

The roar of the car grew louder and she felt the soft wind that came her way as the car passed. She was thankful for at least the air but was shocked when the car came to a dead halt and backed up next to her.

Serena stood to see who would come out and watched as its driver came out, closed the door and headed toward her.

Darien yawned sleepily, and ran his hand through his thick jet black hair. His dark midnight blue eyes stared into the curved back of the woman next to him. He rubbed his forehead, his nose was irritated at her perfume and it gave him a headache. Being a werewolf and having a nose that could smell things miles away, he smelled all the toxins from her body. From her nail polish to her lip gloss to what she ate a couples days ago and how many men beside him she had slept with that week. But he was lonely and humans seemed to have such soft and fragile bodies, it was a comfort to him, despite his hate for them and every other race but his own.

He did nothing as she began kissing him from his chin to his temple. "Oh baby, that was great." She purred in his ears. "I told you you wouldn't regret seeing me tonight." He felt her rub her breast against him but it did nothing for him, he'd had enough of her. She than started to trace her fingers down his chest and when she made her way under the sheets, Darien stopped her.

"Berryl get out." He told her coldly.

"Com'on Darien, you know you want to." She purred again as she continued but he grabbed her hand and growling, he told her once again to leave.

Upset she kicked him and got up and began to dress. "You know what Darien, I'm leaving!" she yelled. But he paid no mind to her.

Normally he was calm and collective but lately, he'd been feeling different. Now nearing five hundred years of age, he was in despite need of a mate. But recently he had to stop his search for war was brewing and he had to put the need of his people before his own. Being the reigning Lykcen King for more than four hundred years, it was his duty to lead them to victory in this upcoming battle. But since he had travelled to Los Vegas from his home in Los Angeles, a strange feeling had fallen upon him. And he knew, though he didn't know how it felt when a mate was found, he knew that his was close.

The thought of her so near started to drive him mad, turning him to women to crave his lust. But he could not go in search of her, he had to stay where he was, too much was happening. So he sent Andrew, his long time friend, his second hand man, he trusted Andrew to find her. But he didn't give him much to go on. All he was sure of was the dreams he had of her. He rarely dreamt so when he did, he knew that what he saw had to be her. He didn't have a clear picture of her face but he knew her hair was a bright blond with silver and crystal blue eyes. He didn't care much for her beauty but it was an added bonus. He wasn't looking for love, he needed a mate.

He laid there, thinking about whether Andrew had found her.

"You know what, I'm done with you. Just to let you know, once I leave, I'm not coming back Darien." she huffed. "You can find someone else to put up with your shit."

He looked up at her, normally he would have just killed her, but he didn't feel like it and that bothered him. He knew most people thought him to be cruel but he didn't think so, but with the thought of his mate so close, he felt like some kind of feeling had come over him, something he didn't like, something that made him feel weak and powerless.

"Berryl…come here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Serena looked at the guy and immediately recognized him for what he was. She frightfully stared at him. He was about 6'11, a lot taller than she was and by his built, she knew that he would catch her in milli seconds. His hair was a sandy blond but got darker further down into his close cut beard. His face had strong features, from his heavy brows to his square jaw, into his large broad shoulders and tall frame. He was a werewolf. Through to any human eye, he looked human, one would think a very handsome one, but Serena was no human, she saw him for what he was, a threat, an end to her life if she didn't get a way.

She stared at him. A few things went through her mind. Here they were in the food chain. Of course he, being a werewolf, was at the top, than vampires, than witches, other worldly creatures like nymphs, trolls, and mermaids, humans and then fairies, her. The food chain was simple; the one most likely to survive was at the top.

Lykcens were at the top because unlike vampires, they could walk in the day and at night. They also had similar powers, they could hear extremely well, read minds, teleconkic powers, and super strength.

Vampires were second in line. They could, if strong enough, kill a lykcen. But they were forever trapped in a dark place during the day, where they would sleep, leaving them selves vurnable to attack. This meant a great disadvantage, landing them weaker then lykcens. Vampires were very strong. They had great hearing, speed, healing powers, teleconkic powers, and more. But what also kept them from the top was their need for blood. Without it they'd die, only a strong vampire, an old one, could stand at the most, a few days without it. And of course they were immortal like Lykcens.

Witches were third in line because of their powers and witchcraft. But in the end, they were just mortals with spells and chants. A Lykcen or a vampire could easily kill them.

Trolls and nymphs and mermaids were fourth in the food chain because creatures, such as mermaids were confined to the water. Trolls normally lived and never ventured out of their homes in the woods or gardens. This was a great disadvantage. Like for the mermaids, Serena had learned from her aunt, that mermaids had great magic in their tails and fins. Witches would set out traps and capture them. Cutting them up and experimenting on them, creating new and more powerful magic.

The witches were another reason way Serena, being a faire, was at the bottom of the chain. Farie had only one thing to their name, their unbelievable beauty and exotic appearances. But that was all. They had no real powers but to fly. Witches hunted down fairies for their wings, which held an amazingly large amount of magic. Serena had also heard of how fairies were captured and had wings torn from their backs. Lykcens ate them like humans ate beef and chicken and vampires drank from the sweet blood that ran through them.

Looking back at all she had learned, especially about Lykcens, Serena trembled, not sure what to do. Without meaning to, she turned and started, very fast, to walk away.

"Please don't do that." He called after. He should have known that she'd run. And as he told her to stop, her fearful sprint turned into a full run. Andrew stopped, surprised by how fast she could run, also a little puzzled by why, being a farie, she just didn't fly away. Not that she'd be able to get way. He continued to watch her run and thought about whether to chase after her.

Andrew looked down at his new shoes. Italian leather, imported right from Milan. He paused and thought about it.

_Hell no_. he turned and headed to his car and got back in. He turned it around and pressed hard on the gas pedal after her. Those shoes were too expensive to be running in. He had got them just for his tried feet. With all the chasing and lapdoging he did for Darien, his feet needed the comforting leather and soft silk inside.

Serena hadn't meant to run but all she knew was that her legs had another idea. And as she heard the car behind her, she ran even faster than before, not sure where her new found energy had come from.

Andrew gained more speed, now only a few feet away from her. He cursed under his breath. The terrain was doing a number on his car, his Jag wasn't built for it. Dust flew into the car, with his nose itching, he sneezed, not noticing how close to her he was, he heard a thud and looked up in time to see blond hair flying onto the hood of his car.

"Shit." He slammed the breaks and got out.

………………………………………………………………………………ororororororo

So what do you think? Hmmmm…….


	2. Chapter 2

Serena looked at the guy and immediately recognized him for what he was

Remember, this is just a rough draft…..

08080808080808080808

Eat me, Kiss me, love me

Chapter 2: Car Ride into Hell

As soon as Serena woke, her hand shot up to her head. She felt as if it had split in half and someone was drilling a hole into her brain. She opened her eyes and sat up, only to realize that she was restrained and looked down to see what held her, a seatbelt. Quickly, she looked around her. She was in a car. She stared at the beige leather and steel. Memory of what happened came flooding back and realization that she was in the same car that had chased her washed over her and fearful, Serena began clawing at the door, trying to open the door. She kicked and pulled and pushed but the door wouldn't open. She turned to the driver's side and pushed every button she could findto open it but still the door wouldn't unlock. She slipped into the seat and tried opening the door but it wouldn't open either.

The only thing she could think about was how to get away. If she stayed, he'd come back and she was sure that than, he would surely kill her. The more she thought about it, the more upset she got. The sick bastard was probably waiting for her to wake up. He'd probably try to have his way with her and than eat her.

_Okay, clam down Sere_, she tried to breath and coach herself. _Just gotta think. Okay, ummm, there's a big scary werewolf out there that will come back anytime to eat us. What do we do? _She griped the wheel._ Shit, I'm done._

She didn't know what she was thinking about when she decided to travel across the country just for something that had been promised and that she didn't have any proof existed. All she had was hope. And now her hope was slowly going down a hole and being replaced with regret. She hit her head against the wheel in frustration. _Shit shit shit! _

_Flashback_

_After that day when she last saw her aunt, Serena came to realize how alone in the world she was, with no family and all her friends left behind, she had no one. That night, as the truck pulled all twenty-three of them along, Serena could only sit in fear and sadness at all she had lost. They drove from New Orleans to New York City. After getting there, they dropped her off at an apartment building. The building was old and worn and forbidding. In front stood a woman. She was tall and stood in a way that made her stand out, not in a proud way but in a way that was unfamiliar to Serena. The woman, though Serena had never seen one herself, she identified as an elf. She saw the pointed ears and soft but sharp feature that belonged to elves. They told her that she was safe there and that the woman would care and help her. _

_Serena had watched the truck pull away. Later, she'd been led into the apartment. She was given a room to sleep in and was enrolled in a school blocks away. She would live with this woman till she was able to survive on her on. So at fifth teen, she started her new life in New York. She lived there for almost two years, growing a strong bond with Niv, that was her name. _

_One night, as she headed to throw out the trash in the ally below, she noticed a few pairs of eyes staring at her. A little nerved by what she saw, she told Niv. But she had already known about them. To Serena's amazement, they were all __fairies__. They'd been there for a week, all hiding in boxes and behind the dumpsters. She told Serena they were waiting for something, but she wasn't sure what for. _

_Serena, never knowing her kind, having been limited to just her and her aunt, got curious and started spending her nights in the ally. At first, they didn't talk to her, but over time, they started to, at first just a little but than a lot. They thought her a lot, about things she never knew about._

_Soon, she found out why they were there. According to them there was a compound in Los Angeles, it was a place made for Fairies, a safe haven that would shield them away from so many who would have them dead. In a few days, a truck would come and take all who would make the journey there at a stop sign, the stop sign was located a foot from the ally opening._

_Serena spent the next few days wondering whether she would go with them. They had invited her to join them and go but she had grown accustom to living with Niv. She enjoyed her life now. She'd finally been able to get over everything she had lost that night. But one thing she'd learn by now was that she truly was in danger everyday of her life just for being what she was. A safe haven sounded like the best place she could be._

_She talked to Niv about what she had been contemplating. She had expected her to be against the idea but all she said was that the decision was up to her and no matter what she chose, she would support her._

_Though Serena would miss Niv and all her generosity, she knew that she would regret not going and even if she did go, if she didn't like it, she could always come back. So with her mind set, she packed her book bag with a few things and headed to join the group in the ally the night that the truck would arrive. But Niv had fallen ill and fearful for the old woman who had taken care of her, she rushed her to the hospital. But since she wasn't human, they had to travel to the one made for non-human creatures, by the time everything was situated there was no point in going back to the ally, no point in trying to make it there in time, the truck was long gone by then. When they came home, Serena, despite herself, went to the ally but just as she had known, no one was there._

It wasn't until a week later did Serena decide to make the journey there herself. They'd told her where it was and Serena was determined to make it there. Leaving everything she had, she once again backed her things and left.

Up till now, she'd avoided trouble. But now trapped in a car that belonged to a werewolf, Serena could only think of how everything she had gone through was worthless and she was sure that she was as good as dead.

Serena had looked everywhere for a weapon but all she found in the glove box were actual gloves and a pen. She took the pen and clicked it on and held it as a knife. She then positioned herself so that she was facing the driver's side and her feet were pulled back up against her chest so that when he opened the car, her feet would go flying into his chest and once out, she'd either stab him with the pen, which she doubted, or run if she could get away, or hopefully someone would hear her screaming and come to her rescue. Though she doubted if anyone could stand up against a full fledged werewolf.

She sat there in position. Feeling a cramp in her leg, she hoped that the creep would show up already so she could beat him to a pulp. Though she had been set on the idea that she was dead, she mentally slapped herself and decided that it was better to try and save herself than to do nothing.

Finally she heard the door begin to unlock and she readied herself. But Andrew wasn't stupid. After making a quick stop to get something to eat he neared the car and realized that he'd taken a good long time inside and that she might have woken up by now, so he was very careful in opening the car, standing off to the side.

As the door swung open, Serena immediately kicked as hard as she could, only to meet air. When she saw no one, she jumped and ran, only to have a large arm come from thin air and grab her. She promptly screamed when he proceeded to put her in the passenger side.

She kicked at the door and he cursed when she left a mark.

"Get in the car." He pleaded as he tried to shove her in the car. She was making something simple very hard, though kidnapping wasn't really simple.

"Fuck you. Let go!" she shirked when he shoved her in and closed the door.

"Damn it." He examined his car. Today was not his day. He kicked at the curb and groaned when it left a scuff mark on his shoes. "Just great." He gumbled. Darien owned him big.

He got into the car only to have her stab at him with a pen. Though he didn't feel it, it annoyed him.

"Stop that."

"Let me go you creep!"

"Creep? Hey you just ruined my car, I've had this car for two years now and I haven't put any dents or scathes on it yet. That is until you."

"Let me out!" she shrieked, making him cover his ears and wince.

"Shut up or you're going to be my dinner instead." He warned her. He was happy when the comment made her shut up fast.

"Now that's better." He said and picked up his phone when he felt it vibrate.

"Hello."

"I need a better picture." Andrew knew it was Darien right away.

"What's wrong with the one I sent with her asleep?"

"I need to see her eyes." He said roughly.

"Yesss master." He said annoyed. "Hold on."

He turned to her. "Say cheese."

She looked at the phone pointed at her. "Bite me." She told him, her eyes throwing daggers at him. The phone clicked and he frowned.

"That's not a nice face." He clicked for a few moments before butting the phone against his ears again. "Got it?"

Darien, sitting at a large black desk at his office stared at the small delicate face and pouty lips. He looked at her sparkling blue eyes. They had fire in them. But as he scanned her face, he saw her as she was, a farie. He knew that his mate couldn't possibly be a farie or anything less than what he was. But as he stared at her face, her pretty little angry face, he couldn't help get lost so to speak in looking at her. He decided that though she couldn't be the right one, he still wanted her.

"You have the wrong girl. Bring her to me anyway."

"You're kidding. You want me to find the right girl and now you want me to bring you her too. I don't think me or my car can handle her, let alone another screaming woman."

"Then bring her to me and continue the search later."

Andrew sighed. "Yeah, I'm on my way." They hung up.

Though he was frustrated, he understood Darien's urgency to find a mate, Andrew though was lucky to find his mate already. He thought of Mina but a piercing scream broke through his thoughts.

"Shut up." he yelled. Here he thought fairies were supposed to be soft and gentle things but here one sat, making his day a living hell.

"Look, we still have an hour ahead of us okay. Do you realize where you are?" he asked her, knowing she clearly hadn't.

Serena stopped and looked around. There was a sign not far away, she recognized it from its shape and fame. It was the los Vegas sign. At first she didn't understand then dread filled her as she remembered that the city was known for its high Lykcen population. No farie in their right mind would be within miles, hell cities of this place.

He looked at her face as she understood. "If you don't behave, I'm gonna leave you here, all alone and trust me, you won't make it here for five minutes. The safest place right now is here in this car with me. Now, let me make this clear, I'm not gonna eat you, I apologize about that dinner joke. I don't eat faries and I'm not going to torture you. Just stop screaming."

Serena thought about what he said and decided not to believe him. He was a werewolf and she was a fairie. She to him was literally like candy was for humans.

"I don't trust you." she voiced to him, keeping her distance away from him in the small car.

He sighed. "look, if I wanted to kill you or 'eat' you, I would have back when you first saw me and dumped you in the desert when I was done. Why would I go to so much trouble taking you here?" he waited for her to put two and two together but frowned at her remark.

"Maybe you get off eating people alive while their awake."

He groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Look, I'm a nice guy okay, I really am. I just want to make this car ride as friendly as possible. Okay? I'm Andrew." He pointed at himself and smiled at her. But Serena only pulled further away when she saw his big pearly white teeth. All the better to eat her with.

"Now what's your name?"

"Bite me."

Andrew tried not to shake her. "Keep saying that and I will." He threatened and she quieted.

"Now, I'm Andrew. What's your name?"

She didn't say anything but as he continued to wait she finally decided to go along with it. "Serena."

"That's pretty. Well, I'm 28 in human standard but I'm 467 in Lykcen years. I have a girlfriend named Mina, she's a mermaid. I like popcorn and I watch Saturday morning cartoons. How about you?" he asked as he started to drive.

Serena looked at him. "Aren't you too old for cartoons?" she asked and was satisfied when he failed to come up with a comeback.

"You're never too old for anything. Tell me about yourself, how old are you?" he asked.

"Nineteen."

He turned to her, "Just nineteen. Your young, what were you doing out here alone in Arizona?"

"Arizona? I thought I was in New Mexico?" she asked, puzzled, but not surprised that once again she had gotten herself lost.

"Nope, you're in Nevada now. Where are you headed?"

"California."

He chuckled. "Hollywood huh?"

"Maybe." She didn't want to tell him about where she was really going, she didn't fully trust the guy. Though for some reason, she could feel some soothing feeling coming from him.

"How about I ask some questions now?" she stated firmly.

"Okay shoot."

"Where are you taking me?" she wasn't trying to be friends. He being nice didn't change the fact that he was a werewolf.

Andrew didn't know how to explain without scaring her and telling too much. Frankly, he wasn't sure what he was doing with her, Darien had said she wasn't the one but he'd still wanted her.

He noticed that his long time friend had changed. Though he wouldn't admit it to Andrew, he knew that Darien had gone to long without a mate and now his wolf side, the beast part of him, was taking over and soon, he would die or go mad. Like the others who had gone to long without one.

"ummm someone wants to meet you." he chose his words carefully hoping she wouldn't ask too much but she did anyways.

"So you were just driving around the desert looking for me? What's so special about me?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll see when we get there." He wanted to end the conversation but she wouldn't let it go.

"Who exactly wants me?"

"A friend."

"Your friend?"

"Look, you'll see when you get there okay." He told her, getting tired of her questions.

"So you're gonna hand me over to some creep is that it?"

"He's not a creep, he's a good guy, sometimes." He wasn't too sure about Darien now a days.

"Is he a werewolf too."

"'The' werewolf you could say." Trying to give her a hint so she'd shut up.

"What do you mean? Is he famous?"

"Everyone knows who he is, werewolves, vampires, witches, everyone."

"Who is he cause I sure don't know anyone famous like that." She thought all about the people her aunt had told her stories about but they were all about fairies.

"Is he an old guy?' if he is, I hope you burn in hell for kidnapping me and handing me over to some pervert." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh that's real mature. Please tell me you're not going to make this ride miserable." He groaned.

"Turn around and take back to where you got me and I'll spare you."

He sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

…………………………………………………………………………ororororororororororo

So……………………………….remember, review, I'd like to know what you think okay?


End file.
